Children enjoy playing with blocks, assembling the blocks into and disassembling the blocks from various configurations. Blocks, moreover, assist in a child's development. Activities including blocks help children understand spatial concepts and foster problem-solving skills as they figure out how to stack and build with the blocks. Block activities, moreover, encourage the development of balance and motor skills. By grasping and stacking blocks, children enhance their fine motor skills, including hand-eye coordination. Children, moreover, are more apt to learn in a fun, positive environment. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an activity device for use with toy blocks that assists a child in not only developing motor skills, but also in developing cognitive abilities through name recognition and positive reinforcement.
This invention is directed generally to an activity device for use with a plurality of toy blocks and, in particular to an activity device including a first side comprising a first entertainment activity adapted to interact with at least one of the plurality of toy blocks and a second side including a block recognition mechanism comprising a device configured to identify any of the plurality of toy blocks when placed thereon.